A Devil's Whisper
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Alfred suffers the lost of his twin who commited suicide. As he speculates what pushed him to do so, he realises that the people closest to him are at fault. "Mattie deserves justice." Characters deaths and snapped America no specific pairing
1. A Whisper

**I'm going to write a few lot more chapters of WWIII when I finish this story which won't be long 8D**

**Like 5 chapters or maybe 6...**

**Snapped America is amusing :3**

**Anyways, there's no pairing in specific, I mean there's some RusAme (I guess) fluff and some AmeCan (I guess) fluff and brotherly moments and there's also some FrUk (I guess) implied here and there as well as some France x Jeanne (cause I love them so much) implied as well.**

**Anyways, fuck I'm saying anyways a lot of times again, but whatevz, this is rated M to not take any chances cuz there's graphic gore, violence, corse language, characters deaths and a few more things but if in your opinion it should be T then I'll change it to that.**

**I'm babbling a lot so let's just end it there. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>How was it so beautiful outside? I don't understand, the most wonderful person in the world is now having his funeral and the sun is beaming brightly, the birds are chirping and flying around happily as if it were a good thing he were dead. Why was the world so full of life in my most dreaded hours?<p>

"_Hey Al?"_

"_Yea bro?"_

"_What if I disappeared one day?"_

"_C'mon, don't talk like that Mattie. You're worrying me."_

"_Haha, sorry."_

Why hadn't I noticed? It was so obvious that he needed help, that he needed to be saved. I was the hero, I was the one who was supposed to save him but…I didn't. I let myself be convinced by others that I trusted who told me he would be all right, that he was only going through a faze. They blinded me from the truth, they betrayed me and my Mattie.

"_Mattie? Why are you crying?"_

"_Al…why is it…no one remembers me? Am I that forgettable? Unimportant? Unwanted?"_

"_Mattie, calm down a minute-"_

"_I don't get it Al…was it a mistake? Was my being a mistake? Am I better off gone?"_

"_Don't you dare say things like that! You are not better off gone! You're not a mistake! You're my brother and you belong by my side!"_

"_Al…"_

I hugged him, I tried to calm him down, I tried to make him give life a second chance. How am I standing in front of his grave? How is he gone? He belong with me, he was my brother, my other half. We emerged into this world together and we were supposed to leave it together, he was never supposed to leave before me. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

"_Hey…Al?"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Dad…why did he leave me? Was I not good to him? Was I horrible son?"_

"…_Bro, you know dad, he's always busy with work. He sent you here because it would be best for you."_

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not."_

"_I know about the case. Both dad and mom went to court, that's how Arthur got custody over me."_

"_U-um…look Mattie…I don't know what to say…"_

"_Can you answer me this, then? Why did Arthur fight for my custody if he pays attention to you, and to you only, when he's home?"_

He was neglected by both dad and mom. Arthur never paid attention to him, he actually forgot a few times who he was or why he was here.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your son, Matthew."_

"_Oh right, sorry. Your father keeps you at home so often and I don't get much news for you that I tend to forget."_

"…_That's not true. I live here remember?"_

"_Do you now? I was wondering why you were here…"_

How could any parent forget about their child?

"_You know, when I used to stay with dad, whenever he'd be home, he'd start drinking some wine. A lot of wine. When he'd get drunk he'd start crying over and over, moaning the name of a woman."_

"_Wow…what was the woman's name?"_

"_Jeanne."_

"_Isn't that his previous wife?"_

"_It is. You know what else he used to say?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_He used to ask why she died and say he'd trade my life to get her back."_

Who says that? Even drunk, it's no excuse to say something so cruel. My parents tortured and abused my brother mentally since day one, and I only realised this so recently. What was wrong with me? I tried to console him; I never knew the right words because I never knew the truth. It wasn't fair for him. Why hadn't I notice sooner? I could have saved him. I know I could have.

"_He'll be fine."_

"_He's never complained about anything before, are you sure you're not just making this up?"_

Lies! Those were all lies! What I took for statements were complaints, his tears were the very contrasted object of his complaints and his pain. Why couldn't I notice sooner? Why was I blinded so easily?

"_Al, who's that scrawny kid next to you?"_

"_That's my brother you ass."_

"_Really? It's so hard to believe. You're not messing with me aren't you? That guy's a nobody."_

"_Hey! Shut the fuck up! Are you done fucking trashing my brother as if he wasn't there and to my face no less!"_

"_Tsk! Don't yell at me. I'm not the only one who talks about him like that. Everyone who notices him at times does. You have to be honest, he's just like a ghost. A useless, unnecessary thing taking up space."_

"_Fuck you Gilbert!"_

Gilbert. That bastard I thought was my friend, my best friend. How could he? His words stabbed my brother, I know it. His words are responsible, just as much as the mental abuse of my parents, for Mattie's death.

"Fuck!"

I fell to my knees and hugged the tomb stone with my brother's name carved on it. I cried again and cursed everything that was responsible for Mattie's death. Mattie. My Mattie. My brother. My other half. My me.

"I hate them all! How could they do this to you! How could they blind me like that!"

"It's a sad day when no one notices the death of the one we cherish most, da?" Someone stated from behind me.

He had a Russian accent, which lead me to believe that he wasn't from the country.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed with his presence.

"Nothing really comrade. I stumbled here out of pure coincidence." He admitted walking closer to me. "He was buried hours ago, da?"

I stole a peak.

"How do you know?"

"The dirt is fresh." The Russian pointed out.

I didn't say anything. There was a long moment of silence between the two of us, again the feeling of annoyance returned. Why was he here? He had no business here! Mattie was my brother, not his!

"Look…I appreciate your condolences but I'm not in the mood for conversation at all." I stated in the hopes of having him leave.

"How did he die?" He asked so casually it pissed me off.

"He fucking killed himself!" I snapped. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the images of that day rolled through my mind. "He slit his fucking wrists and hung himself in his room! On the wall, he wrote with his blood that he was sorry but didn't want to fucking love anymore! That's how he fucking died!"

"Do you know why he did it?"

Again. It was casual. Instead of pissing me off even more, it brought me back to the state I was in before. A state of pure despair and depression.

"I only realised it now…" I mumbled. Why was I confessing to him? "My parents abused him mentally and the guy who I considered my best friend stabbed him with his words. The people I trusted most killed him."

The Russian leaned down and cupped my cheek in a way that forced me to look at him. It was the first time I had a good look at his face and although it was seemingly innocent, it scared me a little. It might have been that strange, unnameable look in his purple eyes and the way his lips were gently curved into the smallest and stealthiest of smiles.

"Poor boy. The world you lived in turned against you." He whispered. "And your light, your blood and flesh is now rotting underground. The ones responsible deserve to die as horribly as your brother did."

They did. All three of them. Gilbert, Arthur and Francis. They provoked it, they forced me blind and confused me with an illusion that I thought reality. Death was what scum like them needed.

"Does a hero give up his quest for justice when the person in distress is dead?" He asked erasing a tear with his thumb before removing his gloved hand from my cheek.

No.

A hero doesn't give up just because the one he was trying to save is dead, he doubles his efforts to smash justice down even harder.

"Do what needs to be done."

The Russian walked away, his purple scarf that I had just notice floating behind him gently all though the wind had picked up violently.

"I will." I mumbled to myself as I stood finally letting go of my brother's grave stone. "I was blind but now I see…I will make them pay with their lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should have mentionned that Al was coating the story...oh well...now you know :D<strong>

**So this was chapter 1! Chapter 2 and 3 are already done and I'm posting them right now yay! I'm going to start writting chapter 4 when I'm done posting these.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Omg I cant believe I said that x**


	2. A Knife

**So um...hm...I can't remember what I first wanted to write here because the TV totally distracted me...**

**However, what inspired me to write a story somewhat like that was the movie Law Abiding Citizen.**

**You: What the hell, how does this have anything to do with Law Abiding Citizen?**

**WAIT! LEMME EXPLAIN! GOSH! So the story was originially supposed to stick a lot more to the similar story line of Law Abiding Citizen, like America's in jail and still killing people who murdered his family which would have been Matthew, Francis and Arthur, and didn't give him the proper justice. But, the wonderful me, just wanted to keep in some of the events and themes of the movie like Justice and one's interpretation of the proper justice, also, I was paranoid about author's rights and stuff like that so I was like: Let's change the story a little. Which I did, I changed it a little but then I changed it a lot and it became this. **

**What I mostly wanted to do from the movie was include my favourite scene which was the last one. I'm going to ruin it from the ppl who didn't see that movie and want to at the end of this chapter by explainning it in the author's commentary thing I include at the end and the beginning.**

**For now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>That man.<p>

That Russian man. How had he been? Was it God that had sent him my way so that I could serve Mattie some justice even after his death? It must have been, even God didn't want the ones who pushed Mattie to suicide to walk free of punishments. Who was the better man to do the job anyways? Me, of course, the hero.

As I walked home mentally preparing how I would perform my justice, I couldn't help but notice how everything around me seemed to get gradually more joyful. Kids were laughing a lot more cheerily and the parents spoke amongst themselves more into their conversation then they normally would have been, enjoying the presence of the others. Dogs jumped around their owners happily or tackled them to the ground to lick their face playfully. The surroundings didn't match how grievous I was at all.

I guess this all goes to say that a mirror setting is nothing but a myth in real life.

After wandering aimlessly around town with home as a destination in mind, but not being in a rush to return, I finally made it back. Arthur was sitting in the living room, sipping some tea as he read the daily paper. For a moment, I stood in the doorway, starring at him, examining his face carefully.

There were no signs of sorrow, depression, grief, sadness or anything. Mattie was just buried, he was dead. His fucking son was dead! My fucking brother was dead!

"You don't care do you…?" I muttered glaring my heart's hatred out.

"About what, lad?" He asked innocently.

"Cut the crap!" I yelled slamming my fist against the wall. At that moment he stood up, completely alerted placing whatever he had been holding on the small table before him. "You really don't give a fuck about Mattie being gone! What the hell was he to you! If you hated him so much why didn't you give him away to someone who would love him! Who would give him what he deserved!"

"Careful, boy! I know you're morning but that gives you no excuse to talk to me like that!" Arthur hissed as he walked towards me. "Your father and I didn't give your brother up for adoption or anything because we…I loved him. I could have showed him that if I had gotten custody over him."

I opened my mouth to yell at him some more but nothing came out. He forgot. He forgot again that he had custody over Mattie for the past five years. How could he forget that?

Desperately trying to control my rage, I pushed pass Arthur and made my way up to the room shared by Mattie and I. I slammed the door shut and pushed my bed in front of it so that no one could come in and I wouldn't be bothered. In case of forced entry, I pushed every other furniture but Mattie's bed in font of the door. Arthur was slamming his fist against the door and yelling for me to open the door as I was finishing up but he knew well that that wasn't going to happen.

When I finished I sat on Mattie's bed for a moment and realised how empty the room was. Not because the furniture was moved over one another to a side of the room, but because my dearest brother wasn't there.

I could still imagine him smiling brightly at me as I'd enter the room. _Hey, Al_ he would say from his bed. From there we would engage in a long conversation about everything and nothing, he would laugh at my jokes even if they weren't funny, he would pay careful attention to all my complaints and problems and give me helpful advice and whenever I would be down, he would cheer me up one way or another.

I buried my face in my hands as I started to sob again.

"Why…?" I moaned. "Why are you gone…? Why did you forget about me…? Why did you leave me…?"

The next thing I knew, I was lying on my late brother's bed hugging his pillow and it was night time. My eyes were stuffy and there were dry tears against my cheeks, I felt empty on the inside. Betrayal. Such a strong word, yet such a true word. My parents betrayed me, Arthur betrayed me. He should be the first to pay. He should—

"Hey Al?" It was Francis, dad. He knocked gently on the door again and called my name one more time. "Won't you open the door, Al?"

"No." I answered clearly and dryly.

"Then would you listen to me?" He asked. I didn't answer, even if I said no he would start talking anyways and because my ears constantly wandered around I wouldn't be able to help myself and listen to what he had to say. Since I wasn't answering for a while, Francis started to speak anyways. "We all miss your brother, but I don't think we miss him as much as you do. We really loved your brother, so don't go thinking we didn't and that we are indifferent of his death. He-"

"He reminded you of Jeanne didn't he?" I asked monotone.

"_From time to time he would call me Jeanne by mistake."_

Silence.

Francis didn't dare say anything. If he said no, he would be lying, if he said yes it would betray the reason why he truly missed my brother. By saying yes he would admit that the only reason he had Mattie under his custody was because he resembled that woman he had loved before Arthur. That woman he still loved.

"Al…I-"

"Are you going to lie to me?" I asked cutting him off as I starred into space. "Or are you going to tell me the cruel truth?"

"Alfred, you're over thinking things." Francis stuttered avoiding my questions. "This isn't about your brother, it's about you. You're taking this too hard, Arthur and I think you need help."

I remained quiet for a moment as his words sunk in. This isn't about Mattie? It's about me? How is it about me? Did I kill myself? Was I the one who was dead? How could he say that? Why was it now that I realise all the awful things both dad and mom said about my brother?

"Fuck you." I hissed.

"Alfred-"

"No! Fuck you! How dare you!" I screamed stomping my foot on the ground. I glared at the door covered in the furniture that composed the room. "This isn't about Mattie? How isn't it about him! How is it about me! Tell me! How the fuck is this about me!" I waited a moment; seeing there was no response I continued my rant of pure anger. "See! You can't say anything because you fucking know this is about Mattie but you just don't care! I fucking hate you both! Don't fucking talk to me!"

As Francis tried to rationalise with me and Arthur made his obvious presence known by backing up his ex, I opened the only window in the room, then made my way to the closet to grab the rope latter Mattie and I had built for whenever we wanted to sneak out. I fixed one end of the latter to the window and threw it out. Glaring at the door one last time before making my exit, I spat and climbed down quickly. Once on firm ground, I threw the rope back into our room to hide it. When we had first built the latter, I came up with the idea to use a very thin, almost invisible, string to tie to the latter so that we could throw it back into the room and tug on it whenever we wanted to return. The only flaw with that had been that it took a while before finding the string.

My stomach growled angrily, I hadn't eaten all day which was highly abnormal. "Time to go eat." I mumbled quietly to myself as I headed for the bus stop near my home.

To my luck, the bus I needed to take to head downtown was just arriving. I walked in showing the man a small paper claiming it was my transfer, he nodded and didn't bother me any further.

"That trick never fails." I heard from behind me.

Gilbert.

"I was just on my way to check up on you." Gilbert continued moving to the seat next to me. "I sent you about a dozen of texts."

I took my phone out of my pocket and, sure enough, there were a series of texts from Gilbert.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, "I didn't look at my phone at all…"

Gilbert was scrutinising my face carefully. "Dude, how come you look like so much shit?" He asked concerned.

"You should know." I answered dryly. "My bro's burial was today."

"Oh right, I forgot." He admitted leaning back in his seat.

Forgot.

Why is it everyone forgets about Mattie?

"I didn't…"

Gilbert starred at me silently before smirking. "I know what'll cheer you up!" He said patting my head playfully. "Let's go get piss drunk!"

I was hungry, I wanted food but whenever Gilbert suggested getting drunk, he always paid for it. Besides, I could find a snack or something at a bar.

The bar was crowded, full of people dancing on the dance floor, people doing drugs, drinking, making out; you name it there was at least three of the people present doing it. Gilbert dragged me to the bar and ordered us some beer. Gilbert downed his rather quickly and ordered another one immediately after. I, on the other hand, sipped it slowly thinking about my brother. I missed him, I missed him so much.

When I finally finished my first beer, I had lightened up and started ordering other drinks that I normally wouldn't have. Gilbert got drunk quickly and I as well, though my grief stayed with me.

"C'mon Al…lighten up!" Gilbert encouraged, his voice drowsy as can be. "Your bro's dead! Let's celebrate with another drink!"

I stood from my stool and punched him square in the face. "Don't you fucking say that!" I yelled as people quickly tried to restrain me. "Fuck you Gil! Fuck you!"

"S-sir! If you don't calm down now I'll have to kick you out!" One of the bartenders warned quickly as she stood between me and Gilbert.

"F-"

"Vodka please."

I interrupted myself as I looked in the direction I had heard that Russian accent.

"Just vodka?"

"Da, I don't enjoy it mixed with something else. It ruins the taste."

"I'm not one to judge. Here."

The Russian paid the bartender for the bottle of vodka he had received and looked at me for a brief moment before smirking and leaving through the crowd.

It took me a few seconds to register that he had just left. I shook the people who were holding me off and left chasing after the man I had met earlier. I don't know why, I felt like I needed to. Maybe it had been the alcohol, but it wasn't one of my concerns.

I ended up in front of an almost empty hall way which I ran through looking in every other corridor I crossed before spotting the purple scarf for a moment. I turned in the corridor and followed the direction I saw it disappear. Once in that third hall way I spotted the door at the far end closing and ran towards it. I opened it to find myself outside in an empty alley way.

"Fuck!" I hissed hitting my head against the door.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped back out of surprise. "I-it's you!"

The Russian of before stood in the darkness of the alley, half of his face illuminated in a creepy way by the only light hanging over the door.

He smiled softly, "If you chase after someone like that," He started. "The person will get scarred and run away."

"Is that why you ran away?" I asked immediately after.

The Russian laughed stepping out of the darkness and into the circle of light. "Het, I did not run away comrade, I merely walked away." He corrected. "It'll be the day when I runaway from something."

I starred curiously at him; he seemed filled with such confidence and spoke so honestly, as if he had nothing to hide. "What's your name?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "**I have many names**." He admitted. "But for now, I will be known as Ivan."

Being drunk, I didn't think the least of what he had said.

"Why are you here?" I asked losing balance for a moment.

Ivan chuckled. "That is a question for you, da." He replied coolly. "I am here, because I wish to be there, you followed me here."

"I-it seemed like you were calling me!" I stuttered.

"Maybe I was." Ivan suggested. "Maybe there's a gift I wanted to give you."

From his heaving coat, Ivan pulled out an object wrapped in a dirty fabric and gave it to me. I looked at him and then the package before taking it and opening it. It was one of the finest knives I had ever seen. The steal of the blade shined tauntingly in the light, it was perfectly sharpened and covered in a light green liquid. The handle was comfortable, made of leather and a perfect fit for my hand.

"Wuz the green stuff?" I asked.

"It's a special poison that paralyzes anything able to move." Ivan explained. Suddenly he leaned in closely, his breath tickled my ear and he whispered: "Do what you think is best for Matthew."

I was dumbstruck for the longest of moments and by the time, I recovered from the shock of everything happening so fast, Ivan was gone and I was left with a highly dangerous object in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>RUNNING THE LAST SCENE AND MY FAVOURITE SCENE OF LAW ABIDING CITIZEN NOW!:<strong>

**kay so, they're back in Clyde's solitairy confinment cell and, I forget his name, the lawyer is like: 'A man I once loved very much told me that our life is influenced by are actions' (or something like that) and Clyde's like: 'What? You're trying to save me now? One final deal, is that it?' And then the lawyer shook his head and was like: 'I don't make deals with murderers anymore, you taught me that' and then Clyde laughs and walks to his bed and sits on it and he's like: 'Good, maybe I wasn't such a bad teacher after all.' And then he takes out his phone from his pocket who was a number already dialed on it that can activate the bomb he placed in the municipal building of the town and the lawyer's like: 'Don,t do it Clyde, all you're doing is destroying the memory of your daughter and inflicting the same pain you felt on others.' I dont think Clyde says anything but he looks at the lawyer and then back at his phone and then the lawyer add's: 'It's a descision you'll have to live with for the rest of your life' and then Clyde chuckles and thinks about it a little but ends up pressing the call button to detonate the bomb. As soon as he does, the lawyer leaves the cell and locks up both doors and while he's doing so says: 'Like I said Clyde, it's a decision you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. Which now, I think is about 25 seconds' The lawyer then leaves the sector of the prison running so he doesnt get caught in the blast and his partner blocks the secret escape and entry poinbt of the cell. Clyde looks around and finds the bomb under his bed locked in the case he put it in, seeing he cant stop it from blowing up he admits defeat and sits on his bed calmly. From his pocket he pulls out the bracelet his daughter had made him before she died and he stares at it intensively. In slow motion the bomb detonates and fire engulfs the cell with Clyde still starring at the bracelet made by his daughter.**

**THE END!**

**NOW next chapter is going to come out a little later!**

**BYE!**


	3. A Gun

**So I'm such a liar **

**So much for having chapter 3 shortly am I right? xD But in my defense my dad was like: 'GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND COME EAT WITH US!' So I had to go eat and then I had to go work and only finished at 9h D:**

**Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter and I'll get to work on chapter 4 soon, if not here then on the way to my Grandparent's house...or the beach in America...YEA PEOPLE! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M VISITING THE MAN (country) THAT'S BEEN...GOING TO MURDER EVERYONE...eh...**

**Whatever...**

**I think I forgot to mention...or at least I thinkk I forgot...that scene from Law Abiding Citizen I spoke about last chapter, it's not going to pop up in this fanfic D:**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was drunk; I had a poisoned knife, was it really the right time to commit a murder? I had to hide everything single piece of evidence properly and being the under the influence could make me slip up. Then again, it could appear as two drunks stumbling off in the night, nothing abnormal here. Maybe it was the perfect time.<p>

As I made my way back in the club, an idea dawned on me. The police would be all over me the second they would get a call that Gilbert would be missing or found his dead body, so in order to have Mattie's justice as soon as possible. I needed to do one crime after the other as soon as possible.

Gilbert was at the same place as before, before I punched him out of his seat. I walked over to him and the bartender serving him started to eye me worriedly.

"Hey Gil!" I said in a drunker tone than I actually was. "I'm sorry about before! Let's keep drinking!"

"No prob! Bar…person…KAMIKAZE!" He cheered drunkenly.

Clearly, the albino had kept drinking even after I left. How long had I been gone for anyways? Gilbert and I drank a few more rounds before he fell from his stool, completely drunk and beyond.

"Haha! I think we're done!" I laughed picking him up and leading him out of the club.

Gilbert said something but I didn't understand because his voice was drowsy and his speech sloppy.

We walked in a direction leading to out of town, there happened to be a forest there. When we were ten minutes away from the forest, I took off my shoes leaving me in my socks.

"Wut 'u d'n Al?" Gilbert mumbled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take off my shoes." I lied. I took off my shoes to avoid the police having my shoe print as a clue.

We ventured far in the forest; from time to time Gilbert would say something else or start singing randomly. It would only take me a few words to have him stop talking and or singing for a moment. Finally, after a good walk, we made it to the center of the forest where lied a quaint spring.

Mattie and I used to come here form time to time when we were younger. Normally, it would be on Fridays or after school, we'd run here and we'd play. We made up this story where an alien crashed there with his ship and when he took a step out he turned to water. Sometimes we would dive into the spring to try to find the ship and see if what we made up was real or not. Of course, it was insanely deep so we never got too far before needing air and swimming back up.

"The hell's this place?" Gilbert asked sounding a little more sober than he was before, though he drank a lot of alcohol so this didn't worry me.

"An alien crashed here with his ship." I whispered as I let Gilbert go.

Gilbert stumbled to the side of the spring before walking in on his own. "Really?" He asked believing what I said. "Where's the ship?"

"It's at the bottom." I answered watching him go deeper in the spring up to the where the shallow end finished.

"Imma go check it out!" He announced and dived in.

I walked into the spring as well, heading to where Gilbert was standing moments ago and took out the knife Ivan had given me. I unwrapped it and starred at it once more.

Was I really going to do this? Was I actually going to kill for my brother's justice?

"Hey Al, I feel-"

Without even thinking, I jabbed the knife into Gilbert's chest. He froze on impact and I waited for him to retaliate, seeing that nothing was happening I remembered that the blade was coated with a paralysis poison. I started here, I couldn't stop now.

I pulled the knife that was lodged in his chest out clumsily having blood shoot out of the wound. I grabbed Gilbert by the hair and dragged him over to the shallow end where I continued to stab him repeatedly. More blood gushed out of each wound I made and oddly enough, I wasn't bothered by any of it.

Getting tired of simply stabbing, I decided to cut Gilbert's chest open exposing his internal organs. For a moment, I was disgusted but then fascinated, I remembered a few things I learned from school, things like biology. Supposedly, the intestine measured around twenty feet, was it actually true? I was about to find out. I cut out a part of the intestine and started to pull, it was like one of those cheap clown tricks where he pulls on the handkerchief and a bunch of others come out.

Convinced that science was most likely right, I dropped the intestine hearing its sickening splash in the water but I enjoyed that too. Next, I searched for the heart, surprisingly, it was still beating. This awoke my suspicion of there having an adrenergic drug mixed to the paralysis poison.

Watching the heart throb almost painfully, I wondered what it would feel like to hold it in my hands. I dropped the knife from my hand having fall to the lowest depths of the spring and wrapped all ten of my fingers around Gilbert's heart. It was beating much faster and his body twitched in pain as I held on to it.

I chuckled at the sensation and was suddenly overcome with the erg to squeeze the life out of it. Slowly I started to tighten my grip having my best friend's body spasm a few more times. I started to sink my nails into it; the beats were becoming less and less frequent. With a swift and harsh move, I jerked my arms upwards; in the air ripping the heart clean out.

Gilbert's body started to slowly sink into the bottom of the shallow and, never had I known until now how much blood there was in the human body.

I threw the heart into the deep end of the spring where rested the knife that had been given to me and then I grabbed the desolated corpse of my best friend and threw it at the same place.

In a moment of silence, I observed the spring. The water was full of crimson blood that seemed to be glowing do to the light of the moon. I scooped up some of the reddened water in my hands and started to clean my face and my hair. After a while of rubbing and rinsing, I noticed that my clothes were covered in blood as well.

How was I going to explain this? I wondered thoughtfully when it dawned on me, I was glad that the effects of the liquor were wearing off or else I would have done something insanely stupid. There was a creek not far from here; I could use that clean water to wash away most of the stains. My clothes were dark so all I had to do was make most of it look even and wait for it to dry.

"Now, dear children, pay attention," I heard a familiar voice sing. I turned around to find Ivan sitting next to the creek playing in the water with what seemed to be a pipe. "I am the voice from the pillow. I sing until the day awakes. A bright light on the heavens." He paused for a moment and looked at me with a devious smile. "My heart burns."

Slowly I walked towards him. "What…How did you know I would be here?" I asked incredulous.

"I followed the sent of blood, hate and carnage." He replied as he stabbed something in the water before standing. "I seems you have claimed your first victim."

"Not victim!" I snapped correcting him. "Villain! They killed my brother! They drove him to madness and made him kill himself!"

"Da, of course." Ivan agreed. "My mistake."

"Why are you here?" I asked standing next to him.

"Another gift." The Russian answered pulling out an object folded in the same dirty rug as the poisoned knife.

"Let me guess another knife?" I asked as I grabbed the package. I remained speechless for a moment as I felt it quickly. It didn't feel like a knife. "A gun?"

Ivan nodded and I unfolded the package. "There's a silencer on it." He indicated pointing to the tip. "You can shoot it discretely in the presence of someone else and no one will notice until the body hits the ground. All though, you knew that already, da?"

"Kid's stuff." I replied folding it back into the rug.

Ivan chuckled darkly. "Your vengeance, your justice is at hand," He announced grandiosely. "You have little time to accomplish it all. Three days at most. I suggest you do it all tonight comrade."

I paused starring at the gun and then at him. "I…I don't think I can…" I mumbled. "I just killed-"

It all unfolded itself on my conscience. I killed someone. Let it be a bad person or my best friend, even if he was both, I killed someone. But there was one small twist…

"Don't kid yourself, comrade." Ivan said as if he knew what I had suddenly realised. "Da, you killed your first man but you feel nothing. You don't care do you?"

I didn't respond, he was right and that was the end of that.

"Take all the time you want." He said leaving. "But the more time you take, the faster justice escapes you."

A brief gust of wind carrying dirt forced me to close my eyes and shield my face. When I opened them again, Ivan was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the wrapped gun in my hand and thought for a moment. There were only two people left to kill, they had probably done the most wrong to Mattie since they were his parents. I killed Gilbert. For Mattie, I needed to kill two more. Our father, Francis, who had neglected him and spoke about trading his life to get the one of the woman he loved back; and our 'mother', Arthur, who constantly forgot about Matthew and only used him for revenge on Francis.

"Horrible…Horrible bastards…" I mumbled.

The rage, determination and sense of justice I had once felt when I speculated this punishment returned and I was ready to kill again. Ivan was right, if I waited too long I couldn't have justice anymore. I needed to finish this as soon as possible. I was glad to have someone like Ivan, all though a stranger, help me with this. He had no idea how much this meant to me and how much I was grateful for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I need to get to writting the next kill scene...SPOILER! I'M GOING TO KILL FRAAAAAAAAAANCE! How? Well you'll just have to read...HAHAHAHA<strong>

**Um... I don't think there's anything I really need to add after this...**

**Hmmm**

**Nop**

**If anyone thinks this is good for T please tell me!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. A Fire

**I actually finished this chapter and the last one in the car yesterday. It gets kinda gory next chapter at the beginning xD **

**Yaaayyy gore!**

**I think some followers might be angry with the way the story ends D: But then you have to see it from my angle which I will explain at the end of the last chapter :3**

**Anyways, it feels like I'm totally running the last chapter for everyone so I'm going to shut up here xD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I found myself in front of Francis's small house at the other end of town. It was a long walk, but for some reason I don't remember any of it. I was still drenched with water, I didn't know if Gilbert's blood was visible on my clothes but at this point, I didn't care.<p>

"_Sometimes he would say he was ready to trade my life for his…"_

Mattie's words started to ring in my head as I climbed the ceramic stairs.

"_He would mistakenly call me Jeanne…"_

I knocked on the door loudly in a fit of rage. Francis answered the door shortly after holding a glass of crimson red wine.

"Alfred, _mais…_What are you doing here?" He asked surprised and then moved aside to let me in. "Come in, come in _mon garcon._ Why are you wet?"

"Went for a little swim." I muttered not looking at him but at the floor instead as I walked in the house. I looked around, there were two bottles of the same red wine next to each other, one empty, the other not. "You've been drinking?"

"You've always known me as a wine lover." He laughed as he walked pass me and to a cupboard where he kept his wine glasses. "Would you like some?"

"No…"

"Suit yourself." He said as he went back to the sofa and sat behind the bottle of wine. "Come, sit. We need to talk."

I walked to a chair across him and sat down.

"How do you know about Jeanne?"

Of course.

Why was I the tiniest bit surprised at that question? Of course he wasn't going to ask me about my locking myself up in a room; of course he wasn't going to ask me about my deep depression over Mattie's death; of course he wasn't going to ask me anything related to my dear brother's death!

"_You know, when I used to stay with dad, whenever he'd be home, he'd start drinking some wine. A lot of wine. When he'd get drunk he'd start crying over and over, moaning the name of a woman._" I quoted monotone yet my voice dripping with venom. "_Jeanne. You know what else he used to say? He used to ask why she died and say he'd trade my life to get hers back._"

There was a tense moment of silence, for the first time since I got to Francis's house I starred at him in the eyes. He froze completely and I could tell he wasn't thinking about my brother but about the woman he lost years ago yet still loved. Why did he ever get married to Arthur anyways? If he still loved that woman, he should have stayed a widow and leave Mattie and me in the orphanage! Then…he would still be by my side…

"I take it your brother…was the one to say that…?" The Frenchman asked and took a quickly gulp of his crimson wine.

Crimson.

"How is it…that you remember Mattie and still treated him like shit!" I asked harshly and stood up abruptly. Tears started to spill from eyes uncontrollably. "You were his fucking dad! How could you do something like that to him!"

Francis stood to his turn but slowly and carefully as if not to provoke me any more. "Now Alfred-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, my hands becoming fists. "I don't want to hear your empty lies!"

"Calm down…" He said softly and took a step towards me.

A step too much.

"Don't fucking come near me!" Quickly, I reached towards my pocket and unwrapped the gun given to me by Ivan. I pointed it at him and he stopped moving, it seemed as if he didn't dare to breathe. "I already killed Gilbert, don't think for a fucking second I'd hesitate to kill you!"

Francis looked shocked. "G-Gilbert?" He repeated, his voice trembling. "Why…why would you do that?"

"He stabbed Matthew! Over and over again!" I cried holding the gun tighter. "I told him to stop harassing him with his hurtful…horrible words…but he wouldn't fucking stop! So I carved open his stomach, ripped out his intestines and then squeezed the life out of his still beating heart!"

Francis was as pale as a ghost, he knew each word I spoke was true, nothing false about the murder I had just described.

I pointed at the basement door with the gun. "Get going."

Francis starred at me incredulously.

"NOW!"

Trembling all over, Francis slowly walked towards the basement door fully aware that he was now living his last moments in this world. I followed my _father_ down to the basement, the gun pointing at his back.

Father.

What a joke!

He may have been somewhat of a father to me, but not to Mattie. If you neglect one of your children, suggest trading his life for the one of another, do you really deserve such a title? Francis was a sorry excuse of a father.

Once in the basement, I spotted a chair next to piles of boxes that have never been unpacked since Francis moved to this house years ago. Now they never will be unpacked. I dragged the chair to the center of the basement and ordered Francis to sit in it. He hesitated but a shot, nearly hitting him made him move faster. I didn't understand that reaction, if he decided to not listen to me I would have killed him, if he decided to listen, which he did, he'd still end up dead. Maybe it was to live for just a little longer? I wouldn't know…or care.

In the far back, I found a rope and used it to tie him to the chair. Francis chuckled.

"Are you going to beat me to death?" He asked. "Maybe beat me and then shoot me?"

"Like hell I'd waste my strength or another bullet on you." I hissed.

Leaving the conversation at that, I climbed back the stairs and headed for the garage. There I found a bottle of gasoline sitting on the small workshop as if waiting for me. I picked it up and went back down to the basement where I found Francis struggling for freedom. It was my turn to chuckle now.

"Pathetic." I muttered.

I poured the gasoline over Francis and around him.

"I never imagined I would die the same way as Jeanne." Francis mumbled smiling faintly.

I said nothing and starred at him. There was another long moment of silence, it felt almost sad.

"I want to ask you one last question." I announced and paused for a moment. "Did you ever care about Mattie?"

Francis snorted. "The only reason I took him in was because you wouldn't leave the orphanage without him…" He answered coldly. "So…no."

I left him, having no more regrets and leaving a trail of gasoline to the staircase. I climbed them one last time, made my way to the kitchen where I found matches. I lit one up and threw it down the stairs. It seemed to have taken forever for the match to finally land on the basement floor and light up the gasoline with an explosive feel. Francis's screams of agony filled the house and quickly I proceeded in burning the rest of the house.

When I finished, I jumped out of the house and acted as if I was terrified and distressed about what had happened. There was a crowd of people around the house who came to me immediately. I couldn't help but be surprised by the amount considering that it was the middle of the night or very early in the morning.

"Help! My…My father is still inside!" I cried playing the part of the distressed child I had to be.

The people around started barking at themselves asking if anyone called the firefighters and the ambulances. With all the commotion that was now going on, I managed to slip away and walked towards my final prey. The gun was still in my hand, no one had noticed it surprisingly, yet luckily for me.

The world was dead to me…

None of them cared. None of them knew how the most wonderful, amazing, kind person was dead…buried deep in the soil containing thousands of other bodies.

The images of what I walked on started to haunt me again. It felt like I could still see my beloved brother hanging from the ceiling, his blood dripping into a bigger pool of it under him and the words he painted on the wall. It felt like I could still touch him, take him from where he was hanging and cradle him in my arms as I cried his name repeatedly.

Mattie.

The world was fucked. On the other hand, maybe it was just my and Mattie's world. Either way, no one should have to have gone through what Mattie or I had gone through. No one should ever be bullied by words or mentally by their parents or people of their surrounding. No one should ever experience the feeling of losing someone by suicide. No one should ever experience the feeling of being betrayed by the ones they love and care most about. And if someone was currently going through what Mattie and I had gone through, I would find them and help them achieve the justice they deserved.

I am the hero!

I will personally make sure that everyone gets the justice that they deserve. The good and the bad guys.

Suddenly, I stopped walking and looked before me. There was the house I wanted to get to. The house where I would perform my final and Mattie's final justice. I kicked the door down and barged in. From the entrance, I could see Arthur on the phone, looking back at me shocked.

"A-Alfred…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Arthur, bro, you are screwed!**

**And you know why that doesnt work? Because I'm too white for my own good D:**

**Anyways, I don't think I have much to say besides I apologize for Alfred repeating himself so much XD It kinda makes himself seem gay for Matthew xD Well in my opinion it does u_u**

**See you one last time in the last chapter!**

**LAAAASSTTT!**


	5. A Shot

**OMG THE NOT SO HIGHLY ANTICIPATED LAST CHAPTER WITH AN ENDING THAT MIGHT PISS PEOPLE OFF!**

**These types of ending sorta piss ppl off all the time D: BUT YOU NEED TO SEE IT FROM MY ANGLE!**

**I'm totally repeating myself because I am so awesome and stuff like that.**

* * *

><p>From the entrance, I could see Arthur on the phone, looking back at me shocked.<p>

"A-Alfred…"

I pointed my gun at him and he dropped the phone. Quickly, I lowered my gun and shot at the phone having it shatter to millions of pieces. Arthur squeaked and moved away from the phone.

"Alfred! What has gotten into you!" Arthur cried holding his hands to his chest. "Your father has just—never mind that! Where did you get such a dangerous firearm!"

"A friend gave it to." I answered walking towards him. "A friend who I can truly trust and who understands the way I feel."

Arthur was taken aback. "Wha—if he gives you a firearm you sure as hell can't trust him you git!" He yelled. "Now give me that thing before you hurt someone!"

"Hey fuck you!" I yelled. "You're not getting shit!"

"D-don't talk to me like that—"

"I'll fucking talk to you the way I fucking like!" I hissed. "Now give me one good fucking reason of why I shouldn't put a bullet through your fucking head!"

"I fed you, changed your diapers, gave you a roof, gave you the opportunity to education and adopted you." Arthur answered one after the other.

"Bastard! Francis was the one who adopted me and Mattie!" I screamed. "Even so, you did give me all of that. Why the fuck didn't you give some of that to Mattie!"

Arthur remained quiet for a moment, at first I thought he had been speechless but I soon found out it was for a different reason.

"Alfred, I don't know who the bloody hell _Mattie_ is." Arthur answered unimpressed. "Now stop this nonsense."

Rage, hate, disgust, anger, madness and many more emotions of that genre came over me to its purest form. How? How could he forget Mattie again? A few hours ago, weren't we just talking about him? Didn't he remember him as his son then? Why did he forget? How could he forget? How dare he forget again!

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs firing my gun six times. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING FORGET AGAIN! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HIM A FEW HOURS AGO! HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HE'S YOUR SON! YOUR FUCKING SON!"

Of the six times I shot the gun blinded with rage, I hit him four times. Twice in the stomach, once in the arm and once more in his thigh. He was cowering on the ground clutching his arm and stomach all at once.

"A-Alfred—"

"Fuck you. Fuck everything you stand for!" I cried and walked towards him. I grabbed a fist full of hair and forced his head back. "Tell me; how the fuck do you forget your own son you piece of shit?"

Tears spilled from Arthur's eyes and sobs from his mouth.

Pathetic.

I wasn't going to take pity on him, he didn't deserve it. He deserved everything else I was giving to him, mental torture but mostly the physical pain. I waltzed over to the refrigerator looking for something with a rather high acid level yet safe to consume and found a lemon. I dug my fingers into it piercing holes and squeezed the juice out over some of Arthur's wounds. He screamed in pain and begged me to stop.

I threw the fruit away and forced his arms away from the bleeding wounds in his stomach. Blood was gushing out but this didn't stop me from jabbing my fingers into the holes created my the bullets having Arthur scream yet again. His screams echoed in my head, they were, dared I say it, satisfying. I was sure Mattie could hear them too and be happy that Arthur was suffering so much.

"P-please stop…" He wheezed when I pulled out my fingers.

I smiled cruelly. "No. You're the worst kind of villain and need to suffer more."

Standing up once more I went for the meat knives and took the sharpest. I grabbed Arthur's unharmed arm and readied the knife at his wrist.

"Alfred—"

I lifted the knife high above my head and brought it down on his wrist slicing half way through. I violently ripped it out with difficulty and realised that I had made it to the bone. I lifted the knife high up again and brought it back down at the approximate place where I had cut through the first time with the results of cutting his hand clean off. Blood poured from the would like water from a fountain.

"Alfred please!"

I pointed the gun at Arthur's forehead and smirked cruelly.

"The hero now achieves his goal and rides the world of another scum that had horribly wronged his brother. His beloved brother." _My other half… _I cocked the gun slowly. _My me._ And pulled the trigger.

Arthur's lifeless, bleeding body fell to the floor with a loud thump. I starred at it quietly before breaking out into a fit of mad laughter. I did it! I really did it! It was so relieving! Finally! They all paid!

"I did it!" I cried. "Everyone who wronged Mattie is dead! All of them!"

"Except one."

I turned around quickly pointing the gun in the direction the voice had come from but immediately lowered it as I realised who was standing before me.

"The sun is rising." Ivan pointed out starring out the window.

I looked as well and concluded that he was right.

"What do you mean…" I mumbled looking at him again. "That there's still one left? Gilbert, Francis and Arthur are all dead."

"Da." Ivan agreed still starring out the window. "But there were four people at fault, not three."

"Four?" I repeated shocked. "But who else! How did I not know!"

Ivan's heartless, purple eyes shifted from the window and looked at me. "You do know who he is." The Russian replied with a smile tugging at his lips. "You just don't want to face it. You just don't want to admit that it's you."

Shock.

No. It wasn't shock anymore, it was beyond that mixed with a feeling far more superior than confusion.

"Me?" I found myself repeating. "How is it me?"

"Who's the man who knew about Matthew's mental condition the most?" _Me._ Ivan asked. "Who's the one who could have gotten him some help but didn't?" _Me_. "Who's the man who told him that there was nothing to worry about?" _Me. _"Who's the man who didn't warn others about Matthew's mental condition so that they'd be careful with what they'd say?"

"ME! IT WAS ALL ME!" I cried holding my head as reality dawned on me. "B-BUT-"

"Finally, who was the man who let himself be blinded by what others said when he knew better?" Ivan finally asked.

How to describe the feeling that was taking over me now? There's only one word that could sum everything up. Reality.

Ivan was a realist, everything he said was true. There were so many things I could have done to save Mattie…yet I didn't. Like he said, I let myself be blinded when I knew better.

"If you're actually a hero," Ivan continued. "You'll finish the job. You'll destroy the last evil. Who is the last evil?"

"Me…" I whispered.

"Correct." Ivan agreed, he turned his heels and started to walk away. "There were exactly 10 bullets in that gun, you've shot it eight times and now have two bullets left. Two chances to do the right thing for your brother."

He was right.

I cocked the gun.

"_What if I disappeared one day?"_

"_C'mon, don't talk like that Mattie."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your son, Matthew."_

"_You know, when I used to stay with dad, whenever he'd be home, he'd start drinking some wine. A lot of wine. When he'd get drunk he'd start crying over and over, moaning the name of a woman."_

"_He'll be fine."_

I should have known better.

Mattie…

I pointed the gun at my head, the shot would be point blank.

I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Mattie.

"What kind of hero murders in the name of justice anyways?"

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**So Alfred is dead, I just coulodnt write it because well...he was narrating the whole thing and he cant keep going when he's dead...**

**ANYWAYS! The last comment was made by Russia just so you know xD**

**In this story, Russia played the part of the devil for anyone who didn't notice, in the second or third chapter he clearly says: 'I go by many names' which, for those who don't know, is the same case with the devil. That was my hint to that Russia is the devil xD**

**With that last comment by Russia, he voiced my opinion: Someone who kills in the name of justice isn't a hero but a murderer and deserves death himself**

**Which is the whole message behind the story xD**

**Also, America was the main one at fault when you think about it, Russia numbered all the things he could have done to save his brother but didn't. I guess, in this case I'm completely agreeing with everything I made Russia do xD**

**I dont think I explained my point of view properly T_T**

**But whatever, THIS IS THE END! FAREWELL!**

**PS: for those who follow my story WWIII I'm going to post chapter 13 soon, I'm already done writting it anyways :D**


End file.
